


Cherry on Top

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Junkrat and Roadhog are gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog have never had milkshakes before so they head over to a diner to get some. They meet a waitress and the jerk who harasses her. Mindless fluff.





	

Being a waitress was a thankless job.

And Juno honestly hated every minute of it.

Her boss wasn’t awful, he was a kind-hearted man but the customers were a different story. She had served her fair share of strange people. From small, Swedish men who looked like trolls to a gorilla that could talk. Today, she was serving two men. Well, she thought they were men. They were the strangest people she had seen in awhile besides the gorilla. One of them was short and shirtless, his face covered in soot. The other was massive. Not just large, massive. He was so big that he barely fit into the booth. Juno, of course, said nothing, she wanted to keep her job. She placed two milkshakes on the table: one chocolate, one strawberry.

“Here are your milkshakes.” She said.

“Damn Hog, look at that! It’s got whipped cream 'n' everything!” The smaller man said in a thick Australian accent.

The other man nodded as he picked up the glass with his large hands. He was careful with it and took a sip. He looked at Juno and gave her a thumbs up. Juno smiled and returned the gesture. The other man popped the cherry into his mouth, even eating the stem. Then, he took a huge bite of his milkshake.

“Wow, Winston was right! These things are bonzer!”

“You’re acting like you’ve never had a milkshake before.” Juno regretted saying that.

“Nope! This is my first!” The shorter man said, suddenly offering his hand. “Name’s Jamison Fawkes but everyone calls me Junkrat! That fella over there is my buddy Roadhog.”

Oh, they were part of Overwatch. Juno had heard of them. Smiling, she shook Junkrat’s hand which was surprisingly clean. Roadhog just saluted her and continued eating his milkshake.

“So you two have never had a milkshake before?” Juno was still surprised at this fact.

“Naw, they don’t got a lot of dinners where we’re from,” Junkrat said. “Man, these are good! Can I get another one?”

“Sure,” Juno smiled. “What about you Mr. Hog?”

“Aw, you don’t gotta call him ‘mister.’ He’s just plain old Hog.” Junkrat chuckled.

Roadhog reached over to flick Junkrat’s head but the younger man avoided his attack.  
Okay, the two of them were weird but they were nice. Juno wrote down an order for two more milkshakes. Then, she started cleaning off one of the tables when she felt someone smack her rear. She was surprised but she swallowed down her anger. Turning around, she saw Rick the Dick, so aptly nicknamed for how he treated women. Plastering a smile on her face, Juno grinned at him.

“Hi Rick.” She said through her teeth.  
  
“Hey baby, when do you get off tonight?” He asked, placing her arm around her.

Juno’s body tensed up. God, why did he have to touch her? He smelled like cheap cologne and the closer he got, the more she was convinced he didn’t brush his teeth. But again, she had to be nice. Juno needed this job. It wasn’t the best but it was all she had right now until she graduated. If she lost this, she’d had to drop out! So swallowing her pride and trying to keep the smile on her face, Juno spoke.

“I’m not sure Rick,” She managed to say, pushing him slightly. “But right now, I have to get back to work.”

“Don’t be that honey,” Rick pulled her closer. “Come on, can’t you talk to me for just a bit.”

“OI!”

Juno was suddenly pulled away from Rick and she was placed in the booth next to Roadhog. He looked down at her through his mask, motioning at her to stay here. Then, he stood up, towering over Rick. Juno didn’t realize how big he was. Not just big but tall. For the first time in her life, Juno saw Rick looked scared. He shrunk back, trembling. Junkrat pushed past his companion and came face to face with Rick.  
  
“Who in the hell do you think you are mate?” He growled, getting into Rick’s face. “You don’t go around grabbing shelias and touching their asses like that! What, were you raised in a barn?”

“It’s all in good fun!” Rick said, his body still quivering. “She likes it, right Juno?”

  
Juno didn’t know what to do for a second. She felt eyes on her. Almost everyone in the diner was watching. Should she say anything? She knew that Rick messed with her fellow waitresses too. He didn’t just touch them but he pinched their butts and sometimes tried to grab their breasts. Well, she probably wasn’t going to get another chance like this. She shook her head and Rick gulped.

“Doesn’t seem like she likes it! So you don’t touch her at all, got it? You touch her, I break your arm! Touch any of these shelias here and I break your other arm! Keep your hands it yourself David Copp-a-feel! Got it?”

“Sure thing man, you got it!”

“Give me your wallet.”

“What?”

“I SAID GIVE ME YOUR WALLET YOU BLOODY TOSSER!”

“Wallet got it!”

Rick reached into his pocket and Roadhog grabbed his wallet. Opening it up, he reached in and grabbed a handful of cash. Then, he handed it to Juno.

“What?” Juno was confused.

“Tip,” Roadhog said.

Juno just looked down at the money. Rick didn’t say anything. Roadhog tossed the wallet back.

"Now get out of here!" Junkrat glared at Rick.

Rick quickly exited the diner. Junkrat sniffed before sitting back down.

"You okay?" He asked Juno.

"Yeah, thank you," Juno smiled. "Oh, let me go put your order in!"

* * *

 

"Man, that was good eating!" Junkrat rubbed his stomach. "Wasn't it Hog?"

Roadhog didn't answer. He nudged Junkrat and pointed to Juno who was standing outside the door. She was clutching her purse, looking down the empty streets.

"Oi, you heading home?" Junkrat asked her.

"Oh? Oh, hello!" Juno waved to them. "Yes. I am. I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, we'll walk you home!" Junkrat grinned. "Isn't that right Hog?"

Roadhog nodded. Juno smiled.

Maybe being a waitress wasn't that bad of a job.

 

 


End file.
